the_imperial_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Imperial Kingdom Wikia
"It Takes More Than A Crown For A Canine To Earn Respect" The Imperial Kingdom's Pledge "As a member of my kingdom, I will fight for our rights, I will stand up with all my might, I have no fears, I have no frights, As to my kingdom I am a knight. I will cry, I die, I will not lie. I will love my king and queen. But I pledge my loyalty. As a knight of our kingdom. I will not become a traitor, For I will savor my kingdom." Introduction In a town near the mountains. An assembly of sled dogs were waiting patiently for their sled director to return with the medicines to deliver to a far away town. The lead dog, Scythe perpendicularly stood as well as the assembly of dogs behind him. As the door impulsively opened Scythes' ears flicked up as he stood with intelligence. The human carrying corpulent crates of medicine setting them down on the lifter. The human standing on the rear end of the sled as he grabbed the rope shaking it up then whipping down spontaneously as the dogs abrupted into sprinting away among the snow. Scythe spreading his legs into accelerating his paws dropping into the snow, As the dogs followed behind. The sled on the snow, Being dragged by the dogs. Soon as they reached the mountains, The most insecure area, Where many sled dogs have died according to many pup-tales. Scythe getting exceedingly enervated. Leisurely slowing down. His jowls parting as his tongue hung out heavily breathing with each following stride. As they reached the hard rocks, He felt his heart beating faster with each stride. Until, he collapsed to the ground.. The dogs behind whimpering as they fell to the rocks the blizzard causing mass coldness. The human hitting his head among the rocks as a loud crack overcame the mountains as he fell brain-dead. Every dog gathering around him sniffing to find out if he was okay. As one dog cried out "He's dead!" All dogs began whimpering as Scythe then stepped forward. "We mustn't stay here my fellow dogs, a place up in the mountains that will do as a temporary base." As Scythe instructed the dogs to follow them into the mysterious and deadly mountains. His eyes drifting unconsciously side to side in case of danger. As they came into a clear trail like area covered with sheets of snow. Scythe about to speak as he was stopped. Five dogs spontaneously jumped out snarling with remonstrance over the dogs. One tyrannical dog stepping forward more proficiently as the dogs emerged backwards into a leaping position. The dog looking down at Scythe with a transmogrification in his eyes then speaking, "Identify yourselves." Scythe barking without hesitation, "Who do you think you are telling us to identify ourselves?" One of the fellow dogs whispering to Scythe, "You're going to get us killed shut your mouth." The nemesis dog chuckling, "pretty courageous of you I must say." Before Scythe was about to smile he was cut off once again with a snap from the other dog, "but I'll have you know this is The Imperial Kingdom's territory, You're trespassing as trespassing on the boarders violates the code of the Kingdom." The dog beside Scythe explaining towards the dog, "Our sincere apologize.. I'll explain what happened and why we're here.." "Go on then." She then spoke, " Well.. You see sir.. We were suppose to deliver medicines to another town.. But our sled crashed.. And killed our human, We're left here with just us dogs.. We could use any help that we can get.. s..sir.." The dog looking down, "I'll bring you back to our Kingdom. You will see our queen, Sardonyx. And as we go there, I will explain what our Kingdom is about." All the dogs began wagging their tails slowly and steadily. The ordering dog spoke, "everyone else stay here and begin guarding the boarders. Make sure to strengthen the scent as well." The four remaining dogs split up to patrol as the dogs followed the dog back to the Kingdom. "You see, our Kingdom is made out of dogs. We do take in rogues if they're proven to be worthy. The code of the kingdom if incredibly important, If you break it there will be severe consequences." He was shortly said. "Ah, yes. We have arrived." As he pushed aside the vines in the entrance revealing the luminous and myriad amount of canines among the campgrounds. They heard the dog bark out, "Fetch Sardonyx and let her know we have rogues to take in." Dogs sprinting north as they entered a cave. Momentarily an immense yet tyrannical female Doberman stepped out intelligently walking. As she walked the dogs bent down into a bow, As the dog spoke. "Sardonyx, I've brought some rogues as recruits to join the Kingdom. "Indeed, we will let them into the Kingdom. Please go and review everything with them." The royal dog spoke, "Already have my queen, They just need a tour and the Kingdoms' code." Sardonyx padded forth. That can easily be taken care of. As she bent down her nose compressing against the she-dog's forehead as she spoke, "I welcome you, as a knight of our Kingdom. May you remain loyal and review our pledge." The canines began shouting: "Welcome!" "Welcome!" "Welcome!" Essential Information Polls None currently. Unknown Blood The legend of the Kingdom has it, every 100 years a dog is born with special blood in it's veins. This blood was known to either bring peace or destruction to the Kingdom. The dog would be born with exactly three scars on it's paw pads. It'd show signs of whether peace or destruction would be coming to the kingdom. If destruction was arriving towards the Kingdom the dog would be sacrificed for the Kingdom's safety. The dog would show their emotions as corrupted, blood-thirsty, independent sometimes even rude. Brother's In Flight This traditional goes back to the very first Kingdom dogs. These dogs were the pets of once the lost ancestors. They've still not been found to this day, but these dogs were ordered by their ancestors to catch their first avian kill. Ordered to kill them with respect, so that these dogs could use their wings in the afterlife. The dogs would have to wear their avian kills' feathers throughout their life. If the dog dies without it's brother in flights' feathers, they would be trapped in the ground in the afterlife. Royal dogs would wear the feathers' of some of the most majestic and beautiful birds. Legend has it the very first King and Queen wore the feathers of peacocks and blue jays. Credit to Triple Of Doom The Deceript Ruins Adventure Base Camp Prey The prey of The Decript Ruins consists of deer, due to the fresh grasses increasing population of the deer. It also consists of mice, rabbits, and many varieties of birds. Prey Population Deer: 89% Rabbits: 94% Mice: 98% Birds: 98% > > Minor < < ' Humiliation Feather taken away Last pickings in meals '> > Major < < ' Demotion Prison time Death '��Double Clanning/Packing�� Double clanning/packing is a major offense to the kingdom. Shame will apprehend you and your loyalty to the kingdom. You will be given a chance of which of these groups to stay with. However, That will not get you out of a punishment whatsoever. Your respect will decrease as well as your reputation. ��Naming�� The naming of the kingdom dogs are specifically rogue names. The kingdom will not take clan names nor tribe names due to the pack being a kingdom not a clan or tribe. ��'Respect��' Respect is one of the main key rules of the kingdom. Respect can be given and taken. The higher rankings especially lieutenants and the queen/king. If the main high ranks are deceivingly disrespected, Without any hesitation whatsoever you will he punished for defying. ��Kingdom Attendance�� Attending kingdom roleplay or activities is mandatory. Meaning you must attend. Inactive members without notifying the king/queen or Lieutenants will be removed from the Kingdom ��Sexual Identity/Race�� Discriminating another for sexual identity or race will not be tolerated. It's prohibited to discriminate one for their sexuality, Gay, Bisexual, Lesbian etc. One's race is important to respect, Even if you disagree keep it to yourself otherwise it'll result in a punishment. ��Obedience�� Obedience is a big thing in The Imperial Kingdom. If there is no order to the Pack, it becomes chaos. Remember that the King/Queen will try to stay calm and patient, but understand they are people, and get frustrated too. If you decide to not listen when or not do something when you're told, you will get an appropriate punishment. Queen/King The Queen/King is the most respect and prominent out of everyone. He/she is the one who makes all the commitments, and predominantly, in charge of the activities. This rank is unchallengeable. You must show respect to them. Lieutenant The Lieutenant is preeminent out of the lower ranks, they are also very preponderance than others. The Lieutenant helps with resolutions, and is in charge with activities when the Queen/King is off or occupied. Commander The Commander specialises in combat; particularly war. They can approve of recruits, along with leading battles and assisting the King/Queen in strategies. If you disrespect a Commander, they have permission to give an appropriate punishment. Super Visor The Super Visor is quite explanatory; they watch over and make sure everything is organized and moves smoothly. They normally organize patrols or watch over spars. Senior Knights The Senior Knights are the more experienced, typically more advanced Knights. They are sufficient when it comes to battling, and should be respected by younger or newer Knights. They are the lowest in the royal hierarchy, but that doesn't mean they are less useful. Knights The Knights are the bulk of the Kingdom, they are the skin and flesh that makes the group possible. Though they are not a very high rank, they are a start to a possible King/Queen. They are respected by the lower ranks and generally mentor Probationers. Mothers The Mothers nurse to the newborn pups. They take the young under their wing and make sure they are fed and healthy. The Mother in the Kingdom is highly appreciated, because they keep the new generations strong and capable. Probationer Probationers are the inexperienced slightly more mature young. They will be assigned a mentor to teach them to normally become a Knight, or an even higher rank. They do not have respect, nor are they kicked around. Young Young are crucial within the Kingdom, they are the new generations of Knights. They are guarded and very special to the group. Omegas The Omega rank is not permanent, it is a relatively severe punishment. The Omega will sleep and live in the Dungeon, and must stay for the assigned amount of time. But, we are not sadistic, we feed and give water to the Omegas. KING/QUEEN x2 LIEUTENANT x1 COMMANDER x2 SUPER VISOR x1 SENIOR KNIGHTS x3 KNIGHTS xInfinite MOTHERS xInfinite PROBATIONERS xInfinite YOUNG xInfinite OMEGAS xInfinite AVATARS We use the non-member wolf for all ranks. PELT COLOURS WE ALLOW ALL EYE COLOURS ALL PELT PATTERNS EXCEPT THE DOTS AND HEARTS ARE ALLOWED JOINING �� OC Name: �� Username: �� Shared Account?: �� Description: �� Loyalty Promise: �� Desired Rank: �� Past 3 Associations: �� Mate: �� Freechat: �� Roleplay Example: ALLIANCE �� Leader's Username: �� Leader's OC Name: �� Page Name (And or Link): �� Leader's RP Example: �� Reason for Alliance: �� Membercount: ALLIES The Shadows of the Night ENEMIES None currently. King.PNG|First Kingdom Picture King2.PNG|Sarepia Shenanigans King3.PNG|;) King4.jpg| 62B10DCA-63EE-4210-9658-2423F1C86E05.jpg Category:Browse